


A Little Too Familiar

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti is actually super emotional, Blood, Bullet wound, Death, M/M, Mention of Darks aura, Multi, WKM reference, Wilford Doesn’t Understand Death, Wow angst, anyway wow I made myself sad, does it show that I’ve never written the Host before?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Dark had warned them both - no flirting on hunts. But even Dark had participated in a little banter, and then here he was with another bullet in his back.





	A Little Too Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I’m sorry

Anti couldn’t scream, it was just an incredibly high pitched tone that made everyone’s ears bleed and ache. Wilford had the state of mind to attempt to cover his ears, at least a little, still on his knees next to Dark. Dark, however, did not cover his ears. He flinched slightly, but that was about it, as Anti absolutely wailed on the perpetrator that had managed to catch all three of them off guard. Of course, the asshole just got lucky. It was a lucky shot, right where Dark had been shot in another lifetime, and right at a moment in which all three of them had been distracted by some lovey dovey bullshit. Served them right in a way, Dark had warned them both - no flirting on hunts. But even Dark had participated in a little banter, and then here he was with another bullet in his back, losing too much of what little blood he had.

Anti didn’t stop when the perpetrators face didn’t even look like a face any more. He was a pretty impulse driven person as it was. But Dark made a noise that sounded something like his name and he was on the ground, reflecting Wilfords stance.

Anti had tears in his eyes, something Wilford thought he’d never see. Although he didn’t entirely understand it.

Wilford looked serious, sure, holding at the wound a little to slow down blood flow, but his overall demeanour was calm. Like he knew everything was going to be fine.

“Don’t you worry, Darky boy! You’ll be fine, might just need to sleep this one off for a bit, that’s all!”

If Anti had been paying attention at all to what Wilford was saying, he might have been surprised at the fact that Wilford sounded genuine in his words - not just trying to be comforting for their dying partners sake.

Anti gripped Darks hand tight, and for once he didn’t like the lack of body heat. Dark always felt like a corpse; trying to gauge for temperature now that it actually mattered was impossible.

“D-Dark, don’t ye fuckin’ dare, I have gotten WAY too attached for ye to just leave now, no fuckin’ way!” Antis tears were acidic and they sizzled away at Antis shirt.

“He’s not going anywhere! Are you, Darkling? You’ll be right back, like always!”

Wilford simply put a reassuring hand on Darks shoulder.  
Anti wanted to be confused - by all rights, Wilford should be worse off than him right now. He was usually a huge cry baby at the smallest of things, but right now he was... chipper. Anti felt like he was being stabbed, like he was having his heart cut open just like his throat was and he didn’t like it, not one bit.

“No, Wilford. I know it’s... difficult to understand, but you’ll have to take care of each other for me. Alright?”

His aura was struggling and failing to keep Darks lungs working, to keep his heart beating.

Death didn’t scare Dark as much as the thought of leaving Anti and Wilford alone. Anti hadn’t full grasped the severity of Wilfords broken mind yet, and Wilford hadn’t full grasped the concept of death. It wasn’t a great combination.

He had been afraid of this day, of this possibility. It had terrified him. But trying to explain why people didn’t get back up after death to one of the only people who had at one point seen that exact thing happen - it was more or less impossible, especially when he didn’t remember.

Antis entire face, body, everything strained as he struggled to contain all of the pain. His teeth were bared, hand gripping onto Dark probably too tight while Wilford sat there looking as dumb as ever, and it was infuriating. It must have showed in his face, because Dark took one last breath and squeezed Antis hand to get his attention.

“Anti... forgive him. He doesn’t understand this is how it happens.”

Anti sobbed, feeling Darks grip weakening. At least Dark had the state of mind to close his eyes. Otherwise Wilford might be a tad disturbed, seeing someone sleeping with their eyes open.

“No, no, no, no, ye can’t, ye can’t fuckin’ do this, ye bastard! Ye fuckin’ cunt!” Anti glitched violently, his entire form shaking in an unnatural way.

“It’s okay, Anti. It doesn’t take too long, he’ll be awake again by tomorrow!”

Anti looked up at Wilford with an expression that was trying to be upset, confused and disgusted all at once. He mulled Darks words over in his head, that Wilford didn’t understand. Wilford didn’t understand that this is how people died. Or maybe even what death was. That people don’t wake up. That would have been a lot to process on a good day, on a normal day. But today was Darks death day, which was neither normal nor good.

Anti tried to find a way to answer, to explain, but he didn’t have an explanation or an answer to anything right now. Because Darkiplier was dead.

Wilford piped up again.  
“Well, no need to sit on the ground like this. He might as well be comfortable. Let’s go home, shall we?”

Before Anti could protest, Wilford had grabbed Antis buzzing hand and Darks way too cold hand and had warped them back to the Ego house, leaving behind a pulp of a man and Darks pool of blood from his exit wound.

The Host has been sitting, reading Braille when he got the flash of a vision as his bandages couldn’t even begin to soak up the blood from where his eyes were supposed to be. He got up from his chair just as Wilford, Anti and Dark warped into the living room. Neither Wilford nor Anti could get a word in before The Host spoke.

“The Host would like to know what on Earth happened.”

Anti stuttered, looking up at Host helplessly before Wilford chimed in.

“Darky’s just been in the wars a bit today, Host! Nothing a nap won’t fix!”

The Host heard something in Wilfords voice that Anti had been unable to pick up on, and understandably so. When Wilford felt something a little too familiar, and seemed to be covering it up with hope and naivety.

The Host, beyond some shock and grief, felt pity for the both of them, being so lost in each other’s company for once. But it was on The Hosts shoulders now, to do the right thing. Or, at the very least, the smart thing.

“Antisepticeye should accompany The Host to the next room while Warfstache makes Darkiplier comfortable.”

The fact that it wasn’t an order let Anti know Host was, for a better words, playing along.

Anti got up, shakily still, almost not wanting to look at Wilford interact with Darks fucking corpse like that. The Host lead Anti into the hallway, out of earshot.

“Warfstache has experienced this scenario before, though he does not explicitly recall it. Thus, Warfstache does not view death in the same way that others might. Darkiplier was unable to explain why his particular resurrection was not common-place.”

The Hosts tone, which was usually dull with a hint of menace to it, was softer, sympathetic, as if he had been preparing for this particular reality to unfold.

Anti clenched his hands into fists, attempting to make sense of everything. He was silent for a good while. He looked over to Wilford, who had placed a pillow under Darks head, and was now sitting cross legged, waiting all too patiently.

“Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do now?! I need to - to take care of him... if Dark’s not - fuck...”  
He didn’t like how hard the realisation hit him, and he was in tears again. Fuck his pride, fuck his dignity, Anti loved that man. Anti loved both of those stupid assholes and now one of them was gone.

“It had been spoken of and agreed upon that if tragedy were to strike and Darkiplier was unable to perform his duties, The Host would take over where appropriate. The Host is aware that if he was able, Warfstache would have been the one to lead instead. Clearly, this is not the case.”

Anti tripped over his words, he felt like he was on fire.

“That’s not what I meant, ye eyeless fuck! I don’t give a fuck about work, how the fuck am I supposed to explain this to Wilford?!”

It was clear that The Host had more knowledge of Dark and Wilfords past than Anti had ever been privy too, which hurt. A lot. But he understood it, too. Dark kept a lot of secrets, and it seemed that some things were even kept from Wilford. For the sake of his sanity. He supposed that meant Anti too, by extension. Anti found a hint of jealousy inside himself, but pushed it down to be dealt with at a later time.

“Warfstache will remember and realise, in due time. The Host will assist in that. It is important that Warfstache recognises this situation for what it is.”

The Host paused for a moment, surveying Antis broken look under his breath.

“In the meantime, Antisepticeye should attempt to console Warfstache. Warfstache will need emotional support when he remembers all the things he has done, and for this, perhaps Antisepticeye may practice being more vulnerable.”

Anti huffed, struggling not to look back over Wilford.

“Bein’ vulnerable is what led me to this bullshit in the first place.”

“Vulnerability is a weakness. But it was a weakness that Darkiplier chose to have in order to share love and happiness with Wilford Warfstache and Antisepticeye. Darkiplier was content in having that weakness, for it brought him great joy and made life worth preserving in the first place.”

Anti curled in on himself.  
Fuck.

He walked back into the living room, not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes.  
He sat down next to Wilford, who had a rather plain smile and eyes that would have been empty if it wasn’t for the hint of doubt that plagued them.

“You doin’ okay there, Wil?”

“Yeah. Won’t be long now.”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
